Dragon Minded
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: The sequel to Dragon Hearted. On the brink of war and impending destruction of all dragon species it seems like every thing's a losing battle for Lovino and Ludwig. The students of Draco Academia seem to be fighting a war they just can't win. AU. Germano.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back everyone. Due to recent requests for a sequel I've decided to continue this story with an alternate universe.**

**Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 1: And the War Goes On**

"Lovino!" I turn around to see Fidelity bounding down a corridor. Ludwig hops off as Fidelity comes to a halt. Rage lets out a sad crooning sound and presses her head to Fidelity's. "Look, I know we've both been busy trying to prepare our factions for this fight. I just want you to know, even though I couldn't spend all that much time with you, that I still love you. And I want you to have this." He holds out a necklace with a jet hanging from its silver chain.

"I know you love me. Now kiss me one last time for I fear we're fighting a losing battle." He bends down to my level and we lock lips. His thumb runs along my cheek as his lips move against mine and I squeeze his hand holding the necklace tightly before letting go and breaking the kiss. "Good luck and I pray to see you at least once more before I leave this world."

With Ludwig's kiss lingering on my mouth I rush over to Rage who looked ready to break. She lets out a heartbroken croon as Fidelity runs away to Ludwig's command area and I slip the delicate chain over my head. Straightening the flight captain jacket I had thrown on I lead her to where our assembled Bull, Glass, and Siren dragons with their riders were waiting.

"The enemy is upon our doorstep as I speak to you this very moment." My voice bounces off the walls of the already quiet hall. "We are few but we can constitute for a large sum of their army. I regret to inform you that if this goes successfully not all of you will return. But if we are not successful then we all will not return. I know this is not what you want to hear and from the least experienced Wyrm rider at that." Not a single head, dragon or human, turned to look at their neighbors. No one spoke.

Rage toward over my head and let out a loud roar as a challenge to which no dragon echoed back. "Just as a reminder we will be the driving force on the right. Dragon captains rally around me for further instructions." I turn to walk back down into the room I would be giving out orders in. Footsteps echo behind me and I turn to see Gilbert step up to the table.

"Lovino. I beg you to allow me to join your faction. I am needed nowhere else." A polite cough behind my back alerts me to the captains but I keep my gaze on the Albino rider.

"Fine." I say loud enough for the captains then lower my voice. "Thank you." The last face I see him make before turning around was something close to confusion and surprise. My eyes rest on the captains, Antonio whispering with an Asian girl with long, wavy hair.

"Sorry, the Siren captain hasn't showed up yet." The girl speaks up. I roll my eyes and motion to Matthew who was standing next to her quietly. She looks over and frowns. "I'm sorry but I can't see anyone in that direction.

"Matthew, say something PLEASE." Matthew jumps at the sound of your voice bringing his attention to the matter at hand.

"M-m-maple?"

I stare at him hard. "Really? Anyway, we have maybe ten minutes before we head out so I'll only say this once. Matthew, you will take the Sirens in and let out shrieks amongst the columns to confuse the enemy. Then- I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"Mei Mei." The girl pipes up and I nod.

"Mei Mei, you will take half of the Glass dragons and half of the Bulls around one side and bathe them in fire. Antonio, the same for you just swoop in on the other direction. Before you all ask, Gilbert and I will be swooping in and out, attacking at random intervals and we'll be attacking first. Now, move out." The other captains nod with Mei Mei, Gilbert, and Matthew rushing out.

Antonio leans on the table next to me as I let out a shaky breath. "Will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What they wanted and why we wouldn't give it to them."

"They demanded that we kill all our dragons and give up on our mating rituals. The rest is self explanatory." Antonio smiles darkly at my words.

"It'll be a pleasure crushing them then." I allow myself a cold smile of my own as Antonio stalks out of the room. Gilbert returns a moment later.

"They're ready."

"Good. They need to be."

~5 Minutes Later~

It was not the easiest task of getting around 70 dragons to walk quietly but somehow we managed. I motion for the sirens to pull forward along with Gilbert and Umbra. A moment later they shoot up into the air and I give the signal for all the others to attack as yell, Rage leaping into the sky one heartbeat later.

The Siren shrieks echo off the rocks as I clear the hill top, letting Rage have free reign and bearing down on the armor clad army below. But something went wrong. The Sirens didn't clear away fast enough and the troops below launched a volley of arrows that tore through them. For a fleeting second I see Gilbert flash past, screaming bloody murder with tears fresh on his face.

A moment later as Rage circle around, burning large scars into the land I see what had made my fellow rider react so violently for right below was the body of and indigo-sapphire Siren dragon, glints of silver shinning in the flames burning on the ground. The dragon, Oasis, had belonged to Matthew.

I no longer got time to pray for my fallen friend as a dozen black arrows buried themselves into Rage. Pain ripped across my chest and down my side and a stinging sensation on the right side of my face destroyed my vision from that eye. As Rage dipped down to release more flames an arrow grazed my cheek. By now my body was erupting in pain which would most likely make me pass out but because Rage's mind was connected to mine if I did pass out then she would as well and they would kill her.

Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to sit in the saddle any longer a horn billows from somewhere in the distance. And like magic the enemy turned and ran as fast as they could. Antonio and Mei Mei flash past me to continue the onslaught and Rage drops to the ground next to the body of Oasis.

I roll off of her saddle onto the ground and nearly pass out there when I see Rage's underside which was peppered with arrows.

Wincing, I place my hand over my eye. Blood drips through my fingers and I look up at Rage's eye to see two arrows impaled in it. A moment later Antonio and Mei Mei land next to me. "It appears we managed to kill a little under one third. The rest of the third has been taken prisoner. But right now we need to run you to the infirmary." I give Antonio a glare, ready to retaliate when my vision goes dark and I crumple to the floor.

~ Later ~

Rolling over I open my eye to find myself back in the infirmary. Only difference was this time it was crowded. But I was pleasantly surprised to see Matthew in the bed next to me, albeit he was in horrible shape. Sitting up slowly I realize I was shirtless and covered in bandages which meant Rage was in terrible shape.

"Great, you're up! Brother will be relieved. Now if only Mattie would wake up." I turn over and glare at Gilbert.

"How long have I been out?" The albino winces at my question.

"Oh, about three days." He answers and I take the next second to fling myself out of the bed, tripping on the sheets and falling on the floor. Gilbert quickly rushes over and drags me off the floor, trying to drag me back over to my bed to which I retaliated to. By punching him. In the face.

Before he could recover I take off running down the hall, my body aching. Thinking fast I duck into a doorway in an adjoining hall. A moment later Gilbert rushes past and I slip out of the doorway, heading in the other direction. Fuck, everything was turned around. Maybe it was because I was so tired. A nap sounded really good right now.

No! I couldn't go to sleep yet. I needed to see Ludwig. Even though my body practically screamed at me to stop at every step I took. Twenty minutes later I stand in front of the huge double doors that lead into Area 7. Now I would have to worry about opening them. Well, I didn't have Rage and right now I was just strong enough to slump against the door ineffectively.

"Lovino? What are you doing out of the infirmary?" Roderich asks as he steps up next to me. I flip him off and continue pushing with no effects. He gives me a sigh. "Liron, the door please." A moment later the large amethyst dragon presses its head into the door, shoving it open.

"Thanks Roderich." I mutter and continue on my set path. Finally reaching my room I fling the door open. The room was empty, as I had expected. Heading to the closet I throw on some different clothes and brace myself against the wall for half a minute. At least I could have a break after I saw Ludwig.

Gently opening the door that led to Ludwig's rooms I notice the smell of incense was heavy in the air. Stepping through I find Ludwig sitting on the end of his bed, holding something in his hands and keeping it close to his face. Alters of every kind lined the room which baffled me since Ludwig was superstitious or religious. Walking forward quietly I sit down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." I whisper into the quiet, perfumed air.

**A/N**

**Aren't you glad I wrote a sequel?**

**I just keep swamping myself with work and I'm starting to choke. But oh well.**

**I'll explain the entire religious paraphernalia next chapter. And a warning, there is smut.**

**Ciao!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo many stories to write for! I don't think I'm the smartest writer ever to type due to my expansive imagination and the fact that I think EVERY idea I have should be written. Currently I'm writing for six stories. It's a wonder my fingers haven't fallen off.**

**Oh well, on to the story.**

**Chapter 2: Right Beside you**

With surprising speed Ludwig pulls me into a hug. I was prepared to be squeezed to death but Ludwig was surprisingly gentle. "So, what's with all the religious crap? I thought we were supposed to be godless heathens." I say with a small chuckle.

"I was praying to ever god in existence that you would wake up." Gently I pry him off of my and push my forehead to his.

"Aren't you sweet?" I say softly and press my lips to his. He kisses me back and the kiss gradually gets stronger and more passionate. Twisting his shirt in my hands I give it a tug, silently telling him what I wanted. He smiles against my lips and slides his shirt off.

Gently he presses me onto the bed and starts kissing every red mark on my body he could reach. Playfully I run my fingers through the front of his hair, ruffling it so the front of his hair fell down. Reaching up he gives my hair curl a tug and I let out a pleased moan. His hand gropes the front of my pants, giving my clothed member a squeeze.

Shamelessly bucking my hips into his touch I start tugging on my hair curl myself. Ludwig's hands slide up my legs and pull off my pants, making me hiss as I was fully exposed to the air. He slowly pumps my member as I desperately twist my hands in his sheets. "Ha-harder." I beg out and he obliges, speeding up and rubbing his thumb across my slit.

Meanwhile he was licking three of his fingers, coating them evenly. And god dammit he looked so fucking hot doing it. Just the anticipation of what was going to come made me lifts my hips into the air. He inserts his fingers one by one, scissoring them as he prepared me. "Fuck the preparation shit already." I hiss out. He pulls out his fingers and kisses my chest.

As he thrusts inside me I bend my back appreciatively, starting to gasp for breath. He pulls me up and I wrap my arms around his neck, shamelessly rocking my hips with his. Tangling my fingers in his hair I gently bite the side of his neck.

He responds by biting into my shoulder and I give out an appreciative hiss. Soon he hits my ball of nerves and makes my vision flash white. "There, right there." I gasp out and he continues to hit into that same spot, shattering my vision into a plane of brilliant white. "I'm c-coming." I pant out.

"Me too." He replies shortly, his breath hot on my shoulder. With a final thrust I feel myself climax and he comes a moment later, filling me as I bent backwards. As we lay dozing on his bed, the air sweetened by the perfumes, I give him a smile. He mirrors my smile and runs his fingers through my hair. Something on his hand catches my eye and I pull it close.

Stretched across his palm was a pink scar, recently healed. I knew instantly what it was. Spreading out my own palm next to his I almost laugh as they looked almost exactly alike. The only difference being his hand was larger and my scar was silvery white. "I've never slept with a Dragon Hearted before." I say lazily, ready to pass out. Ludwig takes my hand and kisses my fingers then my palm.

"I have and found it extremely agreeable. Although my initiation wasn't nearly as violent as yours. Probably because Fidelity isn't as ferocious as Rage. But it wasn't easy." He kissed my forehead. "I can only imagine what yours was like considering I've heard each one is different." I give him one last smile and drop off to sleep.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

"I can't believe you Roderich! You just let him pass?" Gilbert says, or yells, outside of Ludwig's door, waking me from my slumber. I was alone and the perfume and alters had been taken from the room, making it seem less like a temple or a shrine. "Sometimes I think you do these things to tweak my tail." Gilbert continues on.

"When will you learn to shut your fat mouth already? You give me dreadful headaches." Roderich replies in a cool voice. "Besides, what if it had been you trying to get to Matthew? I can hardly believe you wouldn't try the same." Some grumbling followed after that and I stretch out lazily. I guess Ludwig was in the room after all since he leaned down and kissed the side of my face. With a mock scowl I shove his face away and sit up, stretching some more with my arms over my head.

Getting up I head over to my room to grab some clothes. Ludwig called over his shoulder about a meeting or some other with his remaining fighters and I call over my shoulder that I didn't care. Once fully dressed I realized I didn't hurt anymore. But then again I did still have that bandage over my eye. Sitting down at my mirror I gently pull it away, holding my breath.

Ever so cautiously I open my right eye. Instead of a matching amber iris a bright red orange eye stared back at me, the eye sight sharper and more focused. I had read something about this before, back when I didn't have Rage and I had spent most of my time in an underground library no one knew about save for me.

If something drastic affected a Dragon Hearted's dragon then the same thing would affect the rider. Rage had more than likely had her eye shot out but due to certain dragon's healing abilities she could grow back things like wing membranes or eyeballs. It was just a little unnerving to see a different eye stuck inside of my head I guess.

Tearing a strip off of one of my old shirts I wrap it around my head, concealing my eye. Different isn't always good I tell myself as I tie the cloth in place, the ends dangling past my shoulders. _But Ludwig wouldn't care._ Since when did I acquire a small little voice in the back of my head?

Shrugging I head out, stumbling a little. The hallway was empty so I head over to the area below the nesting caves for the dragons. Stepping under Rage's I turn my face skyward and project my thoughts. _Rage! Are you feeling well?_ A rustling of scales from the next cave over makes me direct my attention elsewhere. A blue grey and indigo dragon pokes it's head over the side.

_She's not… home… _Vash's dragon, Shrike, turns its head back and forth and I take a step back, searching for the speaker. Had he just… talked to me?

_Wait, you can understand me?_ I say in my mind voice and Shrike peers down at me then swarms down the wall to come face to face with me.

_I can, and you can understand me?_

_Shrike I am TRYING to get some sleep up here!_ A different dragon hisses down and pops his head from his cave. The bright amethyst scales glittering along his head and neck marked him as Liron, Roderich's dragon. _Hold on, are you talking to Rage's rider? Is that possible?_ A moment later I had another dragon standing in front of me, staring me in the face.

In no time I was immersing myself in conversation with these two dragons, trying to figure out how this was possible. During the conversation though Liron's head dipped to the side. _Sorry, but I have to go. It appears Roderich needs me for something._ Shrike and I bid him farewell and decide to walk and talk at the same time.

_Maybe it has something to do with getting this new eye from Rage or something._ I say as we stand on a hill overlooking a valley that was part of the school.

_Really? Can I see?_ Shrike asks and I gently pull the cloth off my face. Everything was brighter, sharper, and more redefined. As I allow it to adjust I spot Rage down below, ripping a deer to pieces and tossing her head back to swallow some pieces whole. Next to her was another which had been stripped clean of any meat and quite a few of the bones were snapped and chewed on.

I pull out my scale and raise it to my lips. Rage lifts her head in my direction and finishes her meal then runs up the side of the hill. She steps back when she draws level with me and Shrike quickly walks away. Gently she presses her head into my chest. _How are you feeling?_ Her voice asks, quiet in my head.

_Better._ I respond and she stretches out her wings. Freshly healed scars peek out from under her scales but none of them looked major. The only real noticeable one was under her left eye, stark white against her black skin. _There's something I want to check down in a certain library but it's too small for a dragon so I'm just going to let you do whatever you want to today okay?_

Rage lets out a puff of hot air. _Alright, I hope you find what you're looking for._ She says and flies off, her gold underbelly dazzling under the sunlight. Putting the cloth back over my face I start heading to my library, a secret library filled with the school's history and numerous accounts of anything that was dragon and rider related.

I reach the hallway containing the secret passage ten minutes later. Feeling rushed I don't take the chance to look around like I had back when I was dragonless. "Lovino! Good to see your out of the infirmary." A voice says as I slip into the hall, too small for a dragon to enter. I pull back out to find a Pheonexion with a scale pattern that looked like a sunset, its feathers like flames along its head, wings, and tail.

Pheonexion. Fire type. The only existing feathered dragon which had the ability of lighting it's wings, head, and tail on fire. Females were more temperamental then males.

_This is the Dragon Hearted? Can't say that I'm impressed._ A cool voice says in my head, a hint of fire behind it, and distinctly female.

_Well then be impressed bitch._ I say as Arthur slides from her saddle. Her black spines under her face spread and her eyes widen in confusion.

"So, how are feeling?" Arthur asks as he draws even with me. He tries not to look at my eye even though I knew that's where his attention was concentrated.

"I'm okay I guess. And my eye is fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have some reading to do." I say shortly, getting ready to walk away.

"Reading? I could have sworn this school didn't have a library. Do you mean that you have books? Can I borrow some?" Arthur asks excitedly. Was it okay to include him? If I did that meant that my secret library wouldn't be secret anymore. But he just looked so fucking excited. I sigh.

"They aren't my books, they're part of a library. But you have to promise not to tell anyone where they are." Arthur looks at me quizzically. I could tell he was weighing his options and finally his curiosity gets the better of him.

"Alright." He says, holding out his hand. I shake it and look up at his dragon.

_I'll tell him to let you do whatever today since I know your fat ass won't fit in there._ She glares at me and switches her tail on the floor.

"Your dragon can't go where we're going. You might as well just let her have the day off." I say as I turn towards the hallway again. Arthur tells her she can have the day to herself and she flounces off.

"Hmm, I wonder what's tweaked Avalon's tail…" He mutters, concern evident in his voice. But never the less he follows me into the corridor's shadows.I place my hand against the wall, feeling for the crack that would take me where I wanted to go. After a few silent moments I locate the split in the wall and smile into the blackness in front of me. If you followed this hall through it leads you to one of the hunting fields but that wasn't where we were going.

Flopping against the wall I feel the stone shift back and I put my hand in the opening, sliding the stone door aside. Bringing up some tinder and flint I light the torch just inside the doorway. After I had lit my torch I turn to see Arthur studying the shit out of the doorframe. "Dude, it's a doorway. It's not that important." He shrugs and follows me down the dark stairway that yawned below our feet.

In a few short minutes we stand at the foot of the stairs and I lower my torch into an opening next to me. The substance inside catches fire and it ignites sections in consecutive intervals, illuminating shelf upon shelf of books and scrolls protected by a statue of every dragon species that ever existed. In the middle of the room sat a fountain filled with water from an underground spring carved to look like a dragon acting as a scholar. Both human and animal, writing in a large book as its stone hood drooped over its face.

"Welcome to the library." I say as I extinguish my torch.

**A/N**

**TADA! This chapter is done and yes I skipped around **_**a lot**_** here. And I'll be explaining the whole managing to talk to all dragons thing next chapter.**

**Ciao!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This update is soooo late. Sorry everyone.**

**Chapter 3: Of A Like Mind**

Arthur must have stopped paying attention to me since he was starring wide eyed at all the selves ranged in front of me. Sighing I walk over to a section of books that explained weird anomalies that occurred with Dragons and their riders. The section was small and wouldn't take long to look over.

"What section is what?" Arthur calls over and I look over my shoulder. He was standing next to a section which held legends of great dragon riders.

"That section you're next to is legends. If you head to the next self it's books on extinct dragon species." Rather than heading to the legends like I would have thought he would do he heads straight for the huge stack of extinct dragons. Grabbing a book at random I head over to the center statue and sit down, Arthur joined me a moment later with a book of the most recent extinct dragons.

"So what are you looking at?" He asks not looking up from his pages as I flip around looking for things that happened to riders who were heart joined and happened to lose limbs.

"Just… things that can happen to riders." I finally say after a moment's hesitation, gently touching the cloth over my right eye. Glancing up I notice Arthur had indeed looked up and was watching me carefully.

"You're… hiding something." Snorting I look back down and return to flipping through the pages, making sure the book was mostly hidden from my companion's eyes. I guess I became so engrossed in reading about lost arms and shoulders growing back in the form of a humanoid dragon limb that I failed to notice Arthur reaching over.

Alarmed I shut my eyes tightly as Arthur pulls the cloth away. His fingers curl under my chin and I lash out my foot. No one was allowed to touch me like that except for Ludwig. After awhile I get frustrated enough to open my eyes to slam my foot into his knee. As my dragon eye zeroed in on him I could pin point his weak spots. It would come in handy but due to Arthur's reaction of scrambling backwards I highly doubted I would be walking around without my covering anytime soon.

Scowling I look away, expecting Arthur to say something. Instead he stood there, his boots scuffing the dusty ground as if he was trying to decide if he wanted to run or step closer. "Well, that's… different." He finally says and I glance back up. Cautiously he takes a step forward and leans in closer. "Oh wow, it turns colors."

"Yeah and it also lets me speak to dragons, no matter the species." I reply and go back to my book. Almost immediately my mind locks onto a section which talked about eyes and such. If a dragon lost its eye in a fight whether from another dragon or a fight with a human then one of the rider's eyes would change to resemble the eye that the dragon would grow back. In some case the rider would acquire the ability to speak in dragon mind making them dragon minded. The specific term for a dragon mind was a Dragon Templar.

It referred me to several legends and I wander over to the section I had pointed out earlier. Dragging a book down I notice Arthur step up next to me and pull a book as well. The firelight caught a shimmering mark on his wrist when his sleeve pulled up. "What's that on your arm." Arthur freezes and drags the sleeve lower.

"Nothing." With a quick slide of my foot I sent my leg propelling into the back of his knee. He tumbles to the floor and glares up at me.

"Don't even dare. I just revealed something secret of mine. You can't fucking act like it's nothing." Arthur continues to glare at me but shoves his sleeve up to reveal a silver tattoo-like marking which swirled over his skin. The mark was so familiar, I know I had seen it before. My head snaps around and my eye zeros in on a specific book near the top. Watching me from his seat on the floor, Arthur pulls his sleeve back down. Dragging an old ladder which was made of surprisingly light weight stone over to the shelf I scramble up and haul out the book.

"Arthur? Have you ever tried using… magic?" It was an older tale then the Dragon Hearted. Dragon riders who rode on dragons of extreme elemental abilities. They were widely feared for their powers and had been wiped out during the Dragon Wars. A few slipped through but it was thought none of them survived.

These specific riders didn't wear any armor and their dragons were species built for their element. Earth Manipulators were large, bulky dragons not capable of flight but could swirl the earth around them. Leviathans were humongous water dragons with the uncanny ability to propel water into the air and create storms. The smallest of the elemental dragon section were Pheonexions, fire dragons with plumes of feathers that could light on fire.

As I flipped through the pages I come across the picture I was hunting for and hurry down the steps. Thrusting the book under his nose he peers at it for a little while before looking up. "Alright, it's the same as my marking but I don't see what it has to do with me."

Exasperated I close the book and show him the front. He shakes his head as he peers at the cover. "Don't you know what this book is?" 

"The script is unfamiliar." He responds, his voice getting a little edgier. I peer at the cover again.

"It's not unfamiliar. I thought they taught Draconic in your classes." But as one of Arthurs dark eyebrows arches up I remember my grandfather had been the one to teach me. "This book, it's all about Sunderas. Mage riders."

"Well that automatically takes me out of your equation. They all died out." Losing my patience I sigh and place the book on the edge of the fountain. A roar from upstairs makes me look up.

_Lovino where are you. An urgent matter is at hand. _ By the tone in Rage's voice I knew she was speaking the truth.

"Time to leave. Grab any books you want to borrow now." Arthur grabs two he had yet to look at and looks around at the flames. "Don't worry, I have it." Arthur nods and rushes up the steps and I step into the fountain, walking round the base of the dragon man to find the switch I was looking for. As I push down the stone water leaps into the brazier, dousing the flames and leaving me in darkness. My new eye quickly adjusted to the gloom and I rush up the steps to find Arthur had already made his way out. Quickly I tie the cloth strip back around my eye and close the door.

Rushing down the hallway I run into the sunlight to see the biggest dragon I had ever seen. It was the size of a mountain with scales of every color mottled all over its body and its wings stretched out to cover one of our training fields. Remus and my Grandfather were standing in front of it backed by every dragon and rider in the vicinity. As I watched it opened its enormous maw to issue a long, airy hiss.

_**I look for he who possesses the eye. **_Its voice rumbled in my head. The ground beneath my feet rumbled and rolled as it spoke as if the voice was powerful enough to shift the earth. _**Where is the one called Dragon Minded?**_

Rage swoops down out of the sky to crouch in front of me, issuing something between a hiss and a roar, wings spreading and angling outward defensively. Avalon lights on the grass to her left and bristles her feathers, making a rustling, scraping sound. Arthur drags a sword from its sheath and gives me a smile. "Come on Wyrm Knight, this beast looks rather threatening. Draw your blade and we'll make a charge worthy of your books' histories." I leap onto Rage's back and gather her reigns in my hand.

"Since when do you know how to sword fight on dragon back?" I ask as I try to remember where the closest armory was. So far only riders from Area 7 knew how to sword fight. Arthur gives me a grin and flips his sword over in his hand.

"Before I came to this academy my father taught me sword fighting on horseback. I know it isn't the same on dragon back but it shouldn't be too difficult." Fidelity drops from the sky to land on my right. When I look over Ludwig flings me a sword. I return his slight smile with a larger one and I hear Arthur groan. "Oh God, you two get over yourselves. Shit." The last part makes me turn my head to see that the giant dragon was staring straight at me. Rage flares her head frills in warning.

Then the dragon started walking forward. The earth trembled with every step, its tail dragging into the field and churning it into dirt. It stops as all the assembled dragons lift into the sky and start swarming around its head. It was more defensive maneuver then offensive as none of the dragons were spitting fire or attacking it's hide.

With a mighty sweep of its wings it scatters the assembled dragons. _What does he want?_ Rage asks weaving her head back and forth in a confused manner.

"I won't stand for this." Arthur says as he draws his sword. "Charge Avalon, we have to defend the school!"

"Wait!" I call out just as Avalon spread her feathered wings. Rage glances back at me and thumps her tail. "I think I can reason with him. Rage, fly me up." Rage grumbles and shakes her head but does as she's told. Fidelity lets out a surprised hiss and starts weaving on the ground, no doubt wondering why Ludwig wasn't giving permission to fly with us.

Rage blows a puff of smoke at him before soaring upwards on a breeze. She circles around once we reach high enough to the point where I had problems breathing then tucks her wings in, dropping rapidly down on the massive dragon. Just as she drops in front of his face she extends her wings and glides over to rest on his nose.

_**Ah, young ones, tell me, is the eye here? Do you possess it?**_ Rage rolls her spine with the rumble of the larger dragon's speech and hisses. Couldn't she understand him?

_**I possess the eye.**_ I reply. The dragons large grey eyes widen with his pupils get narrower.

_**Then the prophecy is true! Call upon the Keeper of the Scholars immediately, we have no time to waste. **_

_**Who are the scholars? Why am I the only one who understands you? Even better, who the fuck are you?**_

_**So many questions. You know the scholars and I speak in the old tongue. As to who am I, I am the Dragon King, father of all dragons. Now call the Keeper of Scholars, as only he who bears the eye can do so.**_

_I don't like this, I can't understand anything of what you say. _Rage says, rustling her wings. I pat her shoulder reassuringly.

"I call to me the Keeper of the Scholars." I shout, not sure of what I was to expect or if I was even saying the right words. Or if I was supposed to say anything at all. Just as I open my mouth to try again one of the walls from the south tower explodes outward. A shape jumps from the opening, human in form, and just as the dragons and riders below started to panic an unknown dragon sails up from around the corner.

As I watch the dragon, a Feore with dazzling white and silver scales, skims the air before lighting gently next to me on the dragon king's face. Feores were an extinct species, or so I had thought. They were a Nether type just like Winged Grand Wyrms but their body structure just about the opposite, smaller, sleeker, and faster. But they lacked firepower, strength, and grace. I've read enough stories about Feore dragons to know they were beautiful on the ground but when they became air bound they flew awkwardly, not having the tail fin most dragons used for maneuverability, mostly flying in straight lines.

The rider climbs off and steps forward. "Hello again, he who possesses the sight."

**A/N**

**Once again, sorry for the late update.**


End file.
